


The Deal Is Struck

by Crystal_Diamonds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Implied Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina Mills' Father | Henry Mills Sr., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Diamonds/pseuds/Crystal_Diamonds
Summary: Cora makes a deal with Maleficent, which leads to a small confrontation between the two sorceresses.





	The Deal Is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi buddies! This is a one-shot from my Twist In Time universe, or as I like to call it, the Twistyverse! This particular one came to me when thinking about Cora. Why did she have Maleficent's Spellbook? They clearly had a past. This is but one excerpt of it! Enjoy <3

Cora looked at her daughter with boredom. “Yes, Regina?” She asked sharply. Her daughter knew better than to interrupt her in her study. The girl was somewhat foolish, but she would learn. Cora would ensure that, even if she had to resort to more direct methods.

“There’s a lady outside, mother.” The eleven year old said, her black hair held down by a headband, adorned by a silver star. _A gift from her father, no doubt. _Cora thought wryly.__

__“And? What of it?” Cora asked. It wasn't uncommon for nobles to come to the manor, but it wasn't exceedingly common either._ _

__“She has magic. I could feel it.” Regina responded, smiling with pride at giving, what she thought was important information._ _

__“Thank you, Regina. I will see to our guest.” Cora said with a saccharine smile, stickily sweet. “If you could bring her here, that would be wonderful, dear.” “Yes, Mother.” The girl responded, closing the door behind her as she left, light feet puttering down the halls of the manor. Cora mused to herself, pondering this new information. It wasn't rare for mages to come to the manor either, as they often sought favor with her. Or to steal from her, but that didn't happen as often, not after she killed that one witch a while back for stealing from her.__

____Cora pulled at her memory. Lady Gothel was possible. Regina said it was a lady, so..The Blind Witch was always an option, she supposed. Perhaps Inanna? The aspiring sorceress needed someone, after Rumplestiltskin abandoned her. Such young blood, and he already discarded her? "Foolish," Cora decided._ _ _ _

____“This is Mother’s studies! Only important people are allowed here, like me! You must be special if she wants to see you here.” Regina said eagerly, outside the door. Cora rolled her eyes with disdain. Her daughter talked too much. “Hello mother.” Regina said, more subdued, tightly holding the hand of an elder, dragon horned woman._ _ _ _

____“Maleficent.” Cora said, lips pursed. “What an interesting surprise. What brings you here?” Cora asked, leaning across the chaise. Regina quietly left, sensing it best to leave._ _ _ _

____“You lied, Cora.” The fallen fairy accused. “You promised that I would seed Regina with magia. Then you dared to do it yourself!”_ _ _ _

____“Just as Rumplestiltskin seeded me, along with Gothel, so too shall you seed Regina, after me.”_ _ _ _

____“You dare compare me to that second rate magician?” Maleficent hissed, enraged at the sheer nerve of the other sorcereress._ _ _ _

____“Darling, you may be older and stronger than I, but I am by far more important.”_ _ _ _

____“Why you little-” Maleficent began._ _ _ _

____“I have the protection of the Dark One. You do not.”_ _ _ _

____“He is but an imp!” Maleficent snarled. Waves of magic pooled off the fallen fairy, rattling the manor._ _ _ _

____“Control yourself, Maleficent. Regina likes you, by far more than she cares for myself. You will seed her, as promised, and thus, you may teach her. I know the path of the Dark One. You know the path of the Fairies. Do as you must.”_ _ _ _

____“What do you plan for Regina to do?” Maleficent stubbornly demanded._ _ _ _

____“Become Queen. By any means.” Cora said darkly, her eyes narrowed._ _ _ _

____“What will I gain?” The fae said slyly, seeing an opportunity._ _ _ _

____“My third born, should I have one.” Cora decided after a moment's pause._ _ _ _

____“She will be powerful.”_ _ _ _

____“Will?”_ _ _ _

____“Path of the Fairies.” Maleficent snorted out. Cora nodded, understanding. The Fairies could often see the future, to a point._ _ _ _

____“Ah. So do you accept the deal?” Cora asked, raising a hand to the blonde._ _ _ _

____“By the Darkness and the Light, the deal is struck.” Maleficent confirmed, shaking hands with the mortal sorceress._ _ _ _


End file.
